Lonely
by In The Forest
Summary: Warning: Contains suicide, sadness, AU, and different clan names, also it is a one-shot. A she-cat stares into the water. Three kits behind her cry for her milk. She leaps into the water, abandoning the kits, her clan, her "mate", her life, and embracing death.


_Sad _Dream

"Sad" Talk

**Sad** Prophecyish

'Sad' Thought

* * *

_"I want to die…" the voice said, on an endless repeat. "Who are you?" Whiteleaf asked. "__**Through the air, and across the sea, you will find us…"**__ The riddle always confused him. He was forced awake._

Whiteleaf woke with a jolt. He almost forgot he had to organize patrols today. Ever since Ebonyleaf had died last leaf-bare, it was up to him to organize patrols. He decided to go on a private patrol with his apprentice, Dapplepaw. Her dark blue eyes sparkled as she padded with him. He suddenly stopped. "Now, Dapplepaw, what do you smell?" Whiteleaf asked his young apprentice. She lifted her head and sniffed, and suddenly made a funny noise. "I smell a yucky scent!" Dapplepaw exclaimed loudly. Some cats from the opposite clan hissed at the mentor and apprentice.

After that was sorted out, he decided to explain the clans. "There are five known clans, which are StoneClan, LeafClan, SeaClan, AirClan, and StarClan for the dead." "I know that, Whiteleaf!" Dapplepaw fussed, though she became quiet when she processed StarClan. Her poor littermate, Sparrowkit, died due to an incident she believed she caused. So, he changed the subject. "As you know, you name changes when you grow older. My names were Whitekit, Whitepaw, Whiteears, and Whiteleaf. When you are born, you have a prefix that usually stays with you forever, and –kit. When you become an apprentice, like you are you get –paw. When you are a warrior, you get certain suffix to go along with you. I got Whiteears." "But you have –leaf now." Dapplepaw interrupted. "That's because I am a deputy of LeafClan. It is the same for other deputies. My fellow deputies are Graystone of StoneClan, Brightsea of SeaClan, and Sootair of AirClan. Leaders get –star. The four leaders are Dovestar, leader of LeafClan, Foxstar, leader of StoneClan, Duckstar, leader of SeaClan, and Fallowstar, leader of AirClan. Did you get all of that?" Whiteleaf asked his apprentice. "Yes Whiteleaf." Dapplepaw said, though her blue eyes looked unsure. "Let's head back to camp."

_He awoke in a stone den. He was confused, for he was in a leaf den just a second ago. "Hey, Darkpelt, good job with that mouse-brained Wolfnight. It was hilarious, watching her cry her eyes out." Whiteleaf watched as they snickered and talked cruelly about Wolfnight. The she-cat was pretty, for a StoneClan cat anyways. "Thanks, Whitebelly. Can you believe she actually tried the 'I'm having your kits' guilt trip trick? That was priceless!" The two toms yowled in laughter, which sickened Whiteleaf. He then realized that Wolfnight may have been the she-cat talking to him in his dreams, and 'us' may mean she _is _pregnant! Now, stone dens mean StoneClan… It must be the border they share with SeaClan! He woke up, this time confident. _

It was night, the best time to sneak out. He sneaked past his den, almost having his tail eaten by Snowdrop. 'Mouse-brained tom,' Whiteleaf thought, 'he probably thought I was a mouse.' As he left, little did he know he had a follower.

As she followed her mentor, she wondered where he was going, especially this late. As she padded after him, she thought she smelled a different clan's scent. 'No, I'm probably just tricking myself. Whiteleaf wouldn't do that, right?' Young Dapplepaw thought. They finally stopped at what seemed like a litter of kits and a she-cat. Whiteleaf padded up to her and sniffed her. He yowled, a yowl of distress. As the scent went to her, she realized the she-cat was dead. Dapplepaw went up to her mentor and yowled with him, for the grief of even an unknown she-cat was troublesome, especially when there were kits. The two yowled and StoneClan patrol found them. When Graystone saw the smirk of Darkpelt, they fought until Darkpelt died. Whitebelly was banished from his home clan. Wanting to keep the horrible truth of the kits' heritage a secret, they were given to LeafClan. Talon Moss Flame. Before they were taken away, Graystone, who also turned out to be Wolfnight's brother, named them Talonkit, Mosskit, and Flamekit.

Wolfnight's PO (This was written by ExplosionsAreFun slightly revised by me)

With the last sneering remark from the two toms, Wolfnight ran and hid for a few sunsets.

Wolfnight could feel the kits coming, with no one to help her, she yowled her pain.

Wolfnight sat at the edge of the water. She had just had 3 mewling kits. She stared into her reflection. Her piercing eyes glared back. She heard a soft voice. It was in her head, she knew from her past. "Come... Come..." 'It wants me to drown myself.' She thought. Her kits needed milk, though she had none to give. She wanted to yowl her head off. She leapt into the water. Ice flowed through her. She swam forward. Away from her past, but to where? Death.

* * *

LeafClan

Whiteleaf - a snowy white tom with warm, large, pale, clear amber eyes

Dapplepaw - a mottled gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

Sparrowkit - a small, mottled, brown tabby she-kit with clear amber eyes

Dovestar- a ginger and white she-cat with light green eyes

Ebonyleaf - a long-legged, strikingly black she-cat with big yellow eyes

Snowdrop - white tom with gray tipped ears and blue eyes.

StoneClan

Graystone - a shaggy, big, muscular, bulky, long-haired, solid dark gray tom with pale yellow eyes

Foxstar – a ginger tom with pale yellow eyes

Wolfnight - a gray she-cat with dark green eyes

Talonkit - a huge, dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

Mosskit - a sleek-furred, pale gray-and-white she-kit with a pink nose and dark green eyes

Flamekit -a dark ginger tom with dark blue eyes

Darkpelt - a large, thick-furred black tom with blue eyes

Whitebelly - black tom with three white paws and a white underbelly with green eyes

SeaClan

Brightsea - a white she-cat with ginger patches along her back, a ginger tail and bright amber eyes

Duckstar – a small, light brown tabby, she-cat with short legs

AirClan

Sootair - a light gray tom with blue eyes

Fallowstar – a long furred, wiry, black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat with light green eyes

* * *

Sorry I started to become lazy. I had to force myself to publish this. 813 words Without allegiance and Code. I felt suicidal when I was first writing this so yeah... If anyone wants me to continue this, like show what happens to the kits, what about Whitebelly, I kinda left things unanswered to see if anyone wanted me to answer them. They would be another, probably 400 word story for Whitebelly and 1000 for the kits. I shall try to update every story before Christmas and publish that pokemon story I was thinking about.


End file.
